team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Undertone Games
Undertone Games, formerly known as the Cult of Regalis, is based around a small group of people who have dedicated their lives to preserving the image of Regalis, a man who spent his short time on this Earth creating low profile indie games. History Regalis' death After Regalis' death, a few of his fans began organizing and preparing a funeral on his company's forum. It was during this funeral that the group realized just how small their fanbase was, as only the creators of the event showed up. The group felt that Regalis' life was cut too short and that he never reached the level of popularity he should have. From here on the group has been dedicated to spreading and supporting of Regalis' memory, which has worked to some success. The company's forum has boosted in popularity and the group has been cited multiple times for its attempts at trying to cause real life uproar over Regalis' unpopularity, though a majority of what the group has done has been cited as minimal in terms of effect. The group now currently resides in the /v/ board of the 4Chan image board, where they take shelter on Barotrauma server and custom ships threads. Interactions with Team Jorge Undertone Games has been cited as not being very fond of Team Jorge. Most of the group's members feel that the popularity of that company underminds their own organization, and thus they classify themselves as passive rivals towards them. Team Jorge however is strongly against the cult, often resulting in them attacking their bases, such as during the Battle of Regalis. Jorge has been cited as saying "they have developed some alternate form of Financial Independance that must be eliminated before the public gets ahold of it." Later, Major League Decowation teamed up with Undertone Games due to their distaste for Team Jorge. The partnership was incited because, according to Hug0905, "this alliance potentially allows Jake to get his contributions into SCP - Containment Breach." The cult stated however on multiple occasions that they would not fulfill this request, but the alliance has continued regardless. Battle of Regalis Shortly before the battle began, several pieces of graffiti, depicting a Poecilotheria Regalis spider, began appearing around Team Jorge's headquarters. Although the creator of the graffiti is unknown, it was later revealed by Undertone Games to be a thousand miniature CCTV cameras, linked and painted together to create a spider. ((I'll finish this when we make the page)) Members A majority of the group's members are comprised of moderators and users from Regalis' company's forum, as well as any other recruits they get from /v/. They have established a chain of bases underneath Finland near the home and places that Regalis frequented. The group is lead by Regalis' close friends PXLSHN and Vane Brain, a pair of Russians who are convinced they are German. The two had previously helped Regalis with updates for SCP - Containment Breach, and took over development of the game shortly after. Category:Cult of Regalis